Lo squalo
|titoloalfabetico= Squalo, Lo |annouscita= 1975 |durata= 124 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 2.35:1 |genere= Horror |regista= Steven Spielberg |soggetto= Peter Benchley |sceneggiatore= Peter Benchley e Carl Gottlieb |dialoghista= John Milius (non accreditato), Howard Sackler (non accreditato) e Robert Shaw (non accreditato) |produttore= David Brown e Richard D. Zanuck |produttoreesecutivo= |produttoreassociato= |casaproduzione= Zanuck/Brown Productions e Universal Pictures |distribuzioneitalia= CIC Video |nomestoryboard= |nomeartdirector= |nomecharacterdesign= |nomemechadesign= |nomeanimatore= |attori= *Roy Scheider: Sceriffo Martin Brody *Robert Shaw: Sam Quint *Richard Dreyfuss: Matt Hooper *Lorraine Gary: Ellen Brody *Murray Hamilton: Sindaco Larry Vaughn *Carl Gottlieb: Meadows *Jeffrey C. Kramer: Hendricks *Susan Backlinie: Christine 'Chrissie' Watkins *Jonathan Filley: Cassidy *Ted Grossman: Estuary Victim *Chris Rebello: Michael Brody *Jay Mello: Sean Brody *Lee Fierro: Mrs. Kintner *Jeffrey Voorhees: Alex Kintner *Craig Kingsbury: Ben Gardner * Dr. Robert Nevin: Medical Examiner *Peter Benchley: Intervistatore *Chris Anastasio: Out of Towner (non accreditato) *John Bahr: Beach Guitarist (non accreditato) *Robert Carroll: Mr. Polk (non accreditato) *Edward Chalmers Jr.: Mr. Denherder (non accreditato) *Robert Chambers: Charlie (non accreditato) *Denise Cheshire: Swimming Chrissie, First Victim (non accreditata) *Fritzi Jane Courtney: Mrs. Taft (non accreditata) *Cyprian R. Dube: Mr. Posner (non accreditato) *Paul Goulart: Clarinet Player in Music Store (non accreditato) *Mike Haydn: Bonfire Guitarist (non accreditato) *Duncan Inches: Townsperson (non accreditato) *Belle McDonald: Mrs. Posner (non accreditata) *Donald Poole: Frank Silva, Harbor Master (non accreditato) *Ayn Ruymen: Infermiera (non accreditata) *Peggy Scott: Polly (non accreditata) *Alfred Wilde: Harry Wiseman (non accreditato) *Dick Young: Pratt (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= *Allison Caine: Voci addizionali (non accreditato) *Steven Spielberg: Amity Point Lifestation Worker (non accreditato) |doppiatoriitaliani= |fotografo= Bill Butler |montatore= Verna Fields |effettispeciali= Robert A. Mattey, Kevin Pike, Roy Arbogast (non accreditato), Richard S. Edwards (non accreditato), Richard Stutsman (non accreditato) e Eddie Surkin (non accreditato) |musicista= John Williams |temamusicale= |scenografo= Joseph Alves Jr. |costumista= Louise Clark (non accreditata) e Robert Ellsworth (non accreditato) |truccatore= Del Armstrong (non accreditato), Verne Caruso (non accreditato) e Jim Gillespie (non accreditato) |nomedialoghista= |nomesfondo= |premi= * 1976 - Premio Oscar ** Miglior montaggio a Verna Fields ** Miglior sonoro a Robert L. Hoyt, Roger Herman Jr., Earl Madery e John R. Carter ** Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams * 1976 - Golden Globe ** Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams * 1976 - Premio BAFTA ** Miglior colonna sonora a John Williams |nomeprequel= |sequel= Lo squalo 2 }} Lo squalo è un film del 1975 diretto da Steven Spielberg e tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Peter Benchley. Trama Il film inizia ad un party notturno su una spiaggia dell'isola di Amity. Una giovane ragazza, Christine Watkins, lascia la festa per fare un bagno ma, mentre è in acqua, viene improvvisamente attaccata da qualcosa di enorme che poi la fa sparire sotto la superficie, senza che nessuno se ne accorga. Il mattino seguente il capo della polizia Martin Brody viene avvisato della scomparsa di Christine, trovandone alcuni resti straziati più tardi sulla riva. Il medico cittadino dichiara a Brody che la causa della morte è un attacco di squalo. Brody, prontamente, decide di chiudere le spiagge, ma la decisione verrà immediatamente annullata dal sindaco della cittadina, Larry Vaughn, che è preoccupato unicamente del fatto che la notizia di uno squalo farebbe letteralmente saltare la stagione turistica estiva, specialmente per l'imminente festa del 4 luglio, fonte sicura di guadagno per la città. Vaughn allora ipotizza che la vittima sia stata uccisa dall'elica di una grossa barca. In seguito, il medico cittadino avalla la tesi del sindaco e Brody è costretto ad accettarla con estrema riluttanza. Qualche giorno dopo un bambino, Alex Kintner, viene attaccato e divorato da uno squalo mentre nuota sul materassino. Sua madre mette in palio 3.000 dollari per chi catturerà l'animale, facendo partire una frenetica caccia allo squalo e attirando le attenzioni del locale Quint, un cacciatore di pescecani professionista. Quint interrompe una riunione cittadina offrendo i suoi servizi, richiedendo però un compenso di 10.000 dollari. Contattato da Brody, l'ittiologo Matt Hooper effettua un'autopsia sui resti della prima vittima, concludendo che la ragazza è stata uccisa da uno squalo, e non da un'elica. Intanto, uno squalo tigre viene catturato e ucciso da un gruppo di novelli pescatori, rendendo felice la cittadinanza che crede di aver risolto tutti i problemi. Hooper non è convinto e chiede di poter esaminare lo stomaco dell'animale, per trovare eventuali resti. Vaughn si rifiuta di far svolgere l'operazione pubblicamente: Brody e Hooper effettuano allora l'operazione di notte, e scoprono che nello stomaco dello squalo catturato non vi sono resti umani. Usciti in mare con la barca di Hooper, incrociano i rottami del natante di un pescatore locale. Hooper indossa una muta da sub e si immerge in acqua, trovando un enorme dente di 10 cm incastrato nella chiglia. Mentre si appresta a ritornare in superficie, la sua torcia subacquea illumina la testa mozzata di Ben Gardner, ucciso dallo squalo, in un buco tra le lamiere della barca. Hooper, per lo spavento, si lascia sfuggire di mano la torcia e il dente, e risale in tutta fretta sulla barca. Il giorno dopo, Brody e Hooper cercano di convincere Vaughn a chiudere le spiagge; Hooper è certo che l'animale tornerà a cercare cibo. Vaughn, però, non cede e litiga con Hooper che vorrebbe andarsene. Brody lo convince a restare. Arriva così il 4 luglio, e l'isola diviene meta di migliaia e migliaia di villeggianti che affollano il litorale. Mentre due ragazzi lanciano falsi allarmi con una finta pinna di squalo e attirano le attenzioni delle autorità, lo squalo non si fa attendere: si introduce in un estuario ed attacca un bagnino uccidendolo dopo avergli strappato una gamba, e sfiorando anche uno dei figli di Brody. Finalmente il sindaco, sconvolto dall'accaduto e dai rimorsi di coscienza per aver trascurato il fatto, chiude le spiagge e assume Quint. Brody e Hooper salgono sulla barca del cacciatore, l'”Orca”, ed il trio parte alla ricerca del mostro marino. In mare, Brody deve pasturare un misto di pesce e sangue gettando in mare il tutto, in modo da attirare lo squalo. Mentre Brody è impegnato nel suo compito, l'enorme squalo emerge improvvisamente di fronte alla barca. Dopo che un impaurito Brody annuncia la sua presenza Quint e Hooper scorgono il grande squalo bianco circolare attorno all'”Orca”, calcolando visivamente la sua lunghezza sugli 8 metri circa ed un peso di almeno tre tonnellate. Quint arpiona lo squalo con una linea di barili galleggianti, progettati per impedire l'immersione del il pesce immerso e trarlo cosi verso la superficie, ma lo squalo nuota attorno e sparisce. La notte passa senza che accada nulla e gli uomini trascorrono il tempo in cabina confrontandosi le proprie cicatrici, mentre Quint racconta la sua esperienza con gli squali e come sia sopravvissuto all'affondamento dell'USS Indianapolis durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Improvvisamente lo squalo riappare danneggiando la barca, e scappa via prima che gli uomini riescano a catturarlo. Alle prime luci del giorno, i tre tentano di riparare il motore; successivamente Quint, in un impeto di follia, arriva perfino a distruggere la radio di bordo per impedire a Brody di chiamare la Guardia costiera per aiutarli. Lo squalo attacca ancora, e dopo un lungo inseguimento Quint lo arpiona con ulteriori due barili. Gli uomini attaccano i barili alla barca, ma lo squalo la trascina attraverso l'acqua, danneggiando ancor di più il motore. Quint, a questo punto, decide di dirigersi verso la terraferma meditando di attirare lo squalo in trappola verso le secche, ma il motore della barca, ormai al limite, va definitivamente in panne. Con l'”Orca” morente in acqua, il trio cerca disperatamente un nuovo approccio. Quint è ormai consapevole di aver praticamente esaurito le sue risorse; Hooper, allora, prende il suo set per immersioni e si cala in acqua all'interno di una gabbia per squali: egli vuol tentare di uccidere lo squalo iniettandogli in bocca, attraverso una grossa siringa, un veleno a base di stricnina. Lo squalo, però, distrugge la gabbia e Hooper, sfuggitogli per miracolo e fortunatamente illeso, riesce a mettersi in salvo rifugiandosi sul fondale e nascondendosi fra alcune rocce. Mentre Quint e Brody fanno riemergere quel che resta della gabbia, lo squalo lancia sé stesso sulla poppa riducendola a pezzi e facendo inclinare paurosamente all'indietro la barca. Quint, perdendo l'equilibrio, scivola dentro la bocca dello squalo: cerca disperatamente di evitare le fauci della bestia, ma lo squalo lo trascina sott'acqua divorandolo. Brody si rifugia nella cabina della nave, ormai parzialmente sommersa, e lancia una bombola d'ossigeno all'interno della bocca dello squalo nel momento in cui questi irrompe all'interno della cabina. Successivamente, prende il fucile di Quint e risale rapidamente l'albero maestro della barca, dove è temporaneamente difeso dagli attacchi dell'animale. Lo squalo gli circola attorno e Brody, sull'albero della barca, lo colpisce ripetutamente al muso con un arpione per tenerlo a distanza. L'animale circola ancora un po' intorno dando a Brody alcuni istanti prima di sferrargli l'attacco decisivo, ma quest'ultimo inizia a sparare col fucile mirando alla bombola d'ossigeno incastrata nella bocca dell'animale. L'animale, ferito e furioso, si dirige su quel che resta della barca mentre Brody, ringhiando "apri la bocca figlio di...", spara un ultimo colpo che finalmente va a segno: la bombola esplode facendo letteralmente saltare in aria la testa dello squalo in mille pezzi, e manda il resto del corpo sul fondo dell'oceano in una nuvola di sangue. Martin lancia un urlo di sollievo, per poi notare Hooper che è riemerso a galla, miracolosamente ancora vivo: i due sopravvissuti torneranno fino a riva usando alcune assi fra i rottami della barca rimasti ancora a galla e due barili galleggianti a mo' di zattera. Produzione Sviluppo Richard D. Zanuck e David Brown, produttori della Universal, sentirono parlare del libro di Benchley in posti diversi ma nello stesso periodo di tempo. Brown ne venne a conoscenza in un dipartimento di Cosmopolitan, magazine di cui era editrice sua moglie Helen Gurley Brown. Sun un foglio di carta era descritta la trama dell'opera e come commento finale vi era scritto "potrebbe essere un buon film".Brown, David, "A Look Inside Jaws", produced by Laurent Bouzereau, available as a bonus feature on some laserdisc and DVD releases of Jaws Entrambi i produttori lessero il libro in una notta e il mattino dopo furono daccordo che era "la cosa più eccitante che avessero mai letto" e, benché non fossero sicuri di come l'avrebbero fatto, decisero di produrre il film.Zanuck, Richard D., "A Look Inside Jaws", produced by Laurent Bouzereau, available as a bonus feature on some laserdisc and DVD releases of Jaws Brown disse che se avessero letto il libro due volte non avrebbero mai realizzato il film a causa delle difficoltà dovute a certe scene. Acquistarono i diritti dell'opera nel 1973 per circa $175,000. Zanuck e Brown inizialmente pensavano di assumere John Sturges come regista prima di considerare Dick Richards. Nonostante questa loro volontà allontanarono Richards dal progetto a causa del suo chiamare lo squalo come "la balena". Zanuck and Brown scelsero allora Spielberg nel 1973 prima che egli rilasciasse il suo primo film, The Sugarland Express (che era una loro produzione). Spielberg volle tenere la trama base del romanzo rimuovendo però alcune sottotrame. Zanuck, Brown e Spielberg tolsero l'adulterio tra Ellen Brody e Matt Hooper (così da non compromettere il rapporto tra gli uomini a bordo dell' Orca) e le implicazioni mafiose del sindaco di Amity. Quando acquistarono i diritti del romanzo i produttori vollero la garanzia che l'autore avrebbe scritto una prima bozza della sceneggiatura. Overall, Benchley scrisse tre bozze prima di uscire dal progetto (nonostante ciò sarebbe poi apparso in un cammeo nel film come fotoreporter). Tony e lo scrittore premio Pulitzer per The Great White Hope Howard Sackler erano a Los Angeles quando i prodotuttori iniziarono a cercare un nuovo scrittore. Ai due venne proposta una riscrittura della sceneggiatura ed accettarono l'offerta quando i produttori e Spielberg furono scontenti delle bozze di Benchley''Spotlight on Location: The Making of Jaws'', Jaws 30th Anniversary DVD documentary, 2005 Spielberg inviò lo scritto a Carl Gottlieb (che appare nel film nel ruolo di Meadows, il giornalista politico) chiedendogli una consulenza Carl Gottlieb riscrisse molte scene accettuando la componenente suspense e thriller mentre John Milius contribuì curando i dialoghi. A Spielberg venne richiesto di preparare una sua bozza, benché non sia chiaro se gli altri sceneggiatori ci lavorarono sopra. La scelta degli sceneggiatori di inserire il monologo di Quint riguardante la vicenda dell'USS Indianapolis ha causato subito controversie tra le qualiuna per il merito della stesura del dialogo. Spielberg con tatto disse che il tutto nacque da una collaborazione tra John Milius, Howard Sackler e l'attore Robert Shaw. Gottlieb diede maggiore credito a Robert Shaw, minimizzando il contributo di Milius Il cast Spielberg offrì il ruolo di Brody a Robert Duvall ma l'attore era interessato solo ad interpretare Quint. Stando a quel che dice Spielberg, Charlton Heston espresse il desiderio di interpretare il ruolo ma Spielberg pensò che Heston possedesse una così grande personalità che avrebbe messo in secondo piano lo squalo, la vera "star" del film. Roy Scheider iniziò ad interessarsi al progetto dopo aver sentito uno sceneggiatore e Spielberg parlare ad un party a proposito di uno squalo che saltava su una barca.. Spielberg non era inizialmente propenso ad assumere Scheider in quanto temeva che portasse sullo schermo un personaggio a quello da lui interpretato in Il braccio violento della legge. Il ruolo di Quint venne originariamente offerto agli attori Lee Marvin e Sterling Hayden, entrambi rifiutarono. I produttori Zanuck e Brown avevano da poco finito di lavorare con Robert Shaw in La stangata e lo suggerirono a Spielberg come possibile Quint. Per il ruolo di Hooper, Spielberg aveva inizialmente pensato a Jon Voight. Richard Dreyfuss inizialmente rifiutò il ruolo di Matt Hooper, ma dopo aver visto la proiezione di un film che aveva appena finito di girare, Soldi ad ogni costo, disse che la sua interpretazione era pessima e richiamò immediatamente Spielberg accettando il ruolo di Matt Hooper (avendo paura che nessuno l'avrebbe più chiamato dopo che Soldi ad ogni costo fosse stato distribuito). A causa delle differenze fra romanzo e sceneggiatura, Spielberg chiese a Dreyfuss di non leggere il libro prima di accettare il ruolo. La prima persona ingaggiata per il cast fu Lorraine Gary, la moglie del capo dell'allora studio, Sid Sheinberg. Lo squalo Tre squali meccanici vennero costruiti per la produzione: un modello intero per le riprese subacquee e quelle in cui l'animale si muoveva a fior d'acqua e due apposta per girare a destra o sinistra, con un lato completamente cavo in modo da far alloggiare al suo interno i meccanismi idraulici. Venne anche utilizzata una pinna dorsale da far scorrere a pelo d’acqua. La loro costruzione venne supervisionata dal designer di produzione Joe Alves e dall'artista degli effetti speciali Bob Mattey. I continui malfunzionamenti degli squali meccanici ritardarono di diversi mesi la fine delle riprese, fecero lievitare il budget e misero a repentaglio la conclusione del film. Emblematico il giorno del collaudo in cui lo squalo naufragò sul fondale a causa degli impianti idraulici corrosi dall'acqua salata. Fu necessario l’intervento di alcuni sommozzatori per riportarlo in superficie. Non potendo più fare affidamento sugli squali meccanici, per procedere con le riprese si ricorse ad alcuni stratagemmi. Un esempio è l’utilizzo dei barili il cui riaffiorare dalle acque indicava l’avvicinarsi dello squalo. Questa e altre soluzioni forzate hanno, anziché nuociuto al film, incrementato il livello di suspense delle scene, fornendo un tono alla Hitchcock. I tre squali meccanici vennero complessivamente chiamati Bruce dalla produzione, e Spielberg ne chiamò uno Il grande bastardo bianco. Un quarto modello di squalo venne costruito mesi dopo i primi tre. Quest ultimo venne poi posizionato all'ingresso del parco divertimento Universal Studios fino alla sua rimozione avvenuta nel 1990. Questo modello venne poi ritrovato nel giugno 2010 e la sua autenticità è stata confermata da Alves e Arbogast. Le riprese Le riprese principali del film ebbero inizio nel maggio del 1974. La località di ripresa fu l'isola di Martha's Vineyard in Massachusetts, scelta perché l'oceano ha un fondo sabbioso a soli 9 metri di profondità fino a 19 km al largo dalla costa. Questo consentiva sia una agevole manovra degli squali meccanici sia la comparsa nelle inquadrature della terraferma, in modo da alimentare la sensazione di isolamento dei protagonisti. Il costo delle riprese superò notevolmente il budget prestabilito. David Brown disse che "il budget fu di 4 milioni di dollari e le riprese lo fecero aumentare a 9 milioni". Le riprese in mare ebbero ulteriori problemi: barche indesiderate si inserivano all'interno delle riprese, le videocamere erano fradice e infine l'Orca iniziò ad affondare con gli attori a bordo. I tre squali meccanici vennero soprannominati dal team di produzione "Bruce" dal nome dell'avvocato di Spielberg, Bruce Raimer. Scontenti, gli operatori diedero al film il nomignolo Difetti (Flaws in inglese, gioco di parole con il titolo originale, Jaws) La scena nella quale Hooper trova la testa mozzata di un pescatore all'interno dello scafo di un relitto venne aggiunta dopo un prima visione del film. Dopo aver visto la reazione a questa proiezione, Spielberg disse che voleva "un po' più urla", e, autofinanziandosi, spese $3,000 per girare la scena dopo il rifiuto di finanziamento da parte degli Universal Studio. La testa del pescatore venne ricreata in lattice con uno stampo di quella dell'attore Craig Kingsbury così da farne una coppia esatta. Le riprese subacque vennero girate nella piscina della responsabile del montaggio Verna Fields. Riprese con squali veri vennero girate da Ron e Valerie Taylor nei mari dell'Australia, con un attore nano immerso in una piccola gabbia per squali creando l'illusione che lo squalo fosse enorme. Originariamente, la sceneggiatura prevedeva che lo squalo uccidesse Hooper all'interno della gabbia, ma durante le riprese uno degli squali rimase intrappolato tra le sbarre della gabbia e iniziò ad agitarsi distruggendola. La produzione considerò le riprese dell'incidente visivamente interessanti e decise quindi di inserirle nel film. Al momento delle riprese la gabbia era però vuota e quindi la sceneggiatura venne cambiata permettendo ad Hooper di sopravvivere. Benché la durata delle riprese venne stimata in 55 giorni esse terminarono nel settembre 1974 a ben 159 giorni dall'inizio delle stesse. Spielberg, parlando di questo enorme ritardo, disse: "Pensavo che la mia carriera nel mondo del cinema fosse finita. Sentivo voci ... dicevano che non avrei mai più lavorato in quanto nessuno aveva mai sforato i tempi di ripresa di 100 giorni." Spielberg non era presente all'ultima ripresa, quella dell'esplosione dello squalo. Credeva infatti che l'intero cast avesse pianificato di gettarlo in acqua a riprese ultimate. Da allora è tradizione che Spielberg sia assente alle ultime riprese dei suoi film. Musica John Williams è il compositore della colonna sonora del film vincitrice del Premio Oscar e posizionata al sesto posto nella classifica AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores. Il tema principale, un semplice motivo composto dall'alternanza di due note, Mi e Fa, è diventato un classico della suspense, sinonimo di pericolo imminente. Senza togliere nulla al grande Williams è giusto ricordare che il primo compositore ad utilizzare le due note MI e FA in continua sequenza come ha fatto Williams, fu Prokofiev con la suite sinfonica Sciita. Il tema della colonna sonora fu eseguito mediante una tuba da Tommy Johnson. Quando Johnson chiese perché la melodia fosse stata scritta in un registro alto e non venisse eseguita dal più appropriato corno francese, Williams rispose che voleva un suono "un po' più minaccioso". Quando il pezzo venne eseguito la prima volta per Spielberg, egli disse di aver riso in faccia a John Williams pensando che fosse uno scherzo. Spielberg più tardi disse che senza la colonna sonora di John Williams il film non avrebbe avuto nemmeno la metà del successo che ottenne, e Williams grazie a questa colonna sonora fece fare un salto alla sua carriera. Williams aveva precedentemente composto la colonna sonora del film di debutto di Spielberg, The Sugarland Express, e ha collaborato con lui nella maggior parte dei suoi film. La composizione contiene richiami da La sagra della primavera di Igor Stravinsky, in particolar modo l'inizio de "L’Adorazione della Terra".http://qcpages.qc.cuny.edu/~howe/music784/Stravinsky%20Sacre-1.mp3 Altro brano che può aver influito è la colonna sonora composta da Ed Plumb per il film della Walt Disney Bambi, nel quale usa un basso, ripetitivo motivo musicale per suggerire l'imminente pericolo, fuori dallo schermo, dell'uomo. La musica può essere pure comparata al tema scritto da Bernard Herrmann per il film di Alfred Hitchcock Psycho, nel quale la musica segnala la presenza di un pericolo che non si vede, nel caso di Williams rappresentato dallo squalo. Ci sono varie interpretazioni sul significato e l'efficacia del tema. Qualcuno pensa che l'alternanza delle due note esprima il battito cardiaco dell'animale, all'inizio lento e controllato durante la caccia crescendo velocemente e freneticamente, creando cosi il climax fino al momento il cui lo squalo sta per attaccare la preda. Una seconda interpretazione collega l'alternarsi delle due note al movimento della coda dello squalo durante l'attacco. Un critico pensa che il punto di forza del tema sia la capacità di creare un "forte silenzio", improvvisamente interrotto dal climax creato dal tema stesso. Inoltre, lo spettatore è condizionato ad associare il tema allo squalo, essendo eseguito solamente quando il vero squalo appare. Questo tema è riconosciuto come uno dei migliori di tutti i tempi. Colonna sonora La colonna sonora originale di Lo squalo venne rilasciata dall'MCA nel 1975, mentre in versione CD nel 1992, includendo circa mezz'ora di musica che John Williams ha rieditato per l'album. Nel 2000 vennero distribuite due versioni della colonna sonora: una nuova registrazione dell'intera colonna sonora del film eseguita dalla Royal Scottish National Orchestra diretta da Joel McNeely; l'altra venne distribuita dalla Decca/Universal in concomitanza con il rilascio del DVD per il venticinquesimo anniversario del film. Questa versione, che contiene tutti i 51 minuti della versione originale, è quella preferita dai fan. L'altra versione è stata criticata per aver cambiato strumentazione e tempo rispetto a quella originale, benché sia comunque apprezzata per la qualità del suono. Accoglienza Botteghino Lo squalo fu il primo film che deve il suo successo ad una "massiccia distribuzione" nelle sale. Per questo è considerato come punto di riferimento in tema di distribuzione e marketing. Prima di esso i film venivano inizialmente proietati in una manciata di sale principalmente nelle grandi città, permettendo così di avere una serie di "premiere". Con l'aumentare del successo, grazie anche al passaparola, i distributori avrebbero esteso le proiezioni ad altre sale. Qualche film avrebbe poi avuto una distribuzione a larga scala, come nel caso de Il padrino, sempre partendo da poche sale nei primi giorni di apertura. Lo squalo utilizzò anche una strategia di marketing poco ascoltata ai tempi in cui uscì, la pubblicità a livello nazionale specialmente a livello televisivo (un mese prima la Columbia usò la stessa strategia di marketing con il thriller di Charles Bronson, Dieci secondi per fuggire, ottenendo però un successo mediocre). Lo spezzone pubblcitario conteneva venticinque-trenta secondi di filmato ogni sera e veniva trasmesso nelle prime serate dei network televisivi tra il 18 e il 20 Giugno 1975. Il direttore esecutivo dell'Universal Sidney Sheinberg scelse questa strategia per scopi economici in quanto pensò che avrebbe potuto ammortizzare i costi pubblicitari in poco tempo, cosa che come si sa accadde. Questo azzardo di Sheinberg fece diventare "Lo squalo" un successo al box office facendo proclamare il film padre dei blockbuster estivi. Dopo il successo del film giornalisti e critici hanno preso "Lo squalo" come modello da seguire per la distribuzione dei film. Peter Biskind scrisse: "Il film sminuisce l'importanza delle recensioni scritte, cosa impossibile per un piccolo prodotto, trovando il suo pubblico solamente grazie alla buona qualità. ... In questo senso, Spielberg è stato il cavallo di Troia che ha fatto si che gli studios riassettassero il loro potere." A seguito del successo del film gli studios hanno iniziato a distribuire e pubblicizzare i film su scala nazionale. Inoltre sempre il successo de Lo squalo fece in modo che anche l'estate divenisse un periodo ottimo per la distribuzione di una pellicola. Quando Lo Squalo uscì in America, il 20 giugno 1975, venne distribuito in un numero limitato di sale, 464. Successivamente, il 25 luglio, le sale aumentarono fino a 675. Durante il primo weekend il film incassò più di $7 milioni e rimase primo in classifica per le successive cinque settimane. Ben presto Lo Squalo superò gli $89 milioni realizzati dall'allora campione del box-office americano, L'esorcista, divenendo il primo film ad incassare $100 milioni al botteghino. Il dipartimento di marketing della Universal pubblicò degli annunci in cui si vedeva lo squalo ingoiare i titoli che detenevano i precedenti record di incasso. La stangata (1973), L'esorcista (1973) e Il padrino (1972) finirono nelle sue fauci. Lo Squalo divenne il film di maggior successo di tutti i tempi, con un incasso in patria di 260.000.000 di dollari. Al termine della sua vita distributiva in sala, Lo Squalo aveva incassato più di $470 milioni in tutto il mondo (circa 1,9 milioni di $ del 2010) e detenne il record di maggior incasso della storia del cinema prima del debutto di Guerre Stellari due anni dopo. Attualmente occupa il posto 94 nella classica dei miglior incassi della storia del cinema. Lo squalo e Guerre stellari sono considerati dei punti di riferimento per il modo di fare film negli Cinema statunitense alla conclusione del periodo della Nuova Hollywood. Critica Il film ricevette molte critiche positive. Sul sito di recensioni Rotten Tomatoes ha un voto pari a 100%. Nella sua recensione originale Roger Ebert definì il film come "Un film effettivamente sensazionale, uno spaventoso thriller dove tutto funziona bene perché è pieno di caratteristiche che sono sviluppate negli umani stessi". A.D. Murphy, del Variety lodò l'abilita registica di Spielberg e definì l'interpretazione di Robert Shaw "assolutamente magnifica". Pauline Kael lo chiamò "il più allegro e perverso film di paura mai prodotto... con più scorza di un vecchio film di Woody Allen, molto più elettrizzante, ed è divertente in uno stile alla Woody Allen". Reprinted in Frank Rich del The New York Times scrisse "Spielberg è dotato di un talento che è totalmente assente in molti cineasti dei giorni nostri: questo uomo sa come raccontare una storia sullo schermo. ... e questo si vede quando il regista ci regala alcune spaventose sequenze con protagonista lo squalo senza neppure vederlo". Il film non fu senza critiche negative. Vincent Canby, del The New York Times, disse "È una scelta di come questo film opera quella di farci provare appena simpatia per le vittime dello squalo...nei migliori film, i personaggi si rivelano come membri attivi delle azioni. In film come Lo Squalo invece sono semplicemente funzione dell'azione. I personaggi sono come toppe che si muovono e forniscono informazioni quando è necessario" ma fece anche notare "È l'ordine di non senso che può essere un bel divertimento". Il critico del Los Angeles Times Charles Champlin criticò duramente il film ed il fatto che fosse passato senza tagli di alcun genere, sostenendo che "Lo Squalo è troppo violento per i bambini e rivolterebbe lo stomaco anche a persone più grandi" Disse anche: "È un piccolo lavoro che deve tutto alla grandezza del suo impatto". La critica più diffusa è quella riguardante la funzione dello squalo meccanico, benché esso si veda solamente nei momenti finali del film. Nel 2010 sono avanzate delle critiche da parte dei conservazionisti. Essi criticano il film a causa dell'"effetto squalo" che avrebbe ispirato "legioni di pescatori che issano a bordo delle barche e uccidono migliaia di squali solo per cacciarne la pinna" non preoccupandosi del rischio di estinzione della specie. Premi Lo Squalo vinse tre Premi Oscar per Miglior Montaggio, Miglior Colonna Sonora e Miglior Suono. È stato anche nominato come Miglior Film, perdendo in favore di Qualcuno volò sul nido del cuculo, mentre Spielberg non è stato nominato come Miglior Regista. Oltre a ciò il film si è inserito in numerose classifiche di rilevanza mondiale: * È presente nella classifica dei migliori 250 film nell'Internet Movie Database. * Nel 2008 venne considerato da Empire come il quinto film più bello mai realizzato. * Il personaggio di Quint è sito al 50esimo posto nella lista The 100 Greatest Movie Characters of All Time stilata sempre da Empire. * nel 2003 venne incluso nella lista dei 1000 migliori film edita dal The New York Times. * Nel 2010 anche Total Film lo selezionò come uno dei The 100 Greatest Movies of All Time. * Si ritrova al posto n°48 nell' American Film Institute 100 Years... 100 Movies, una classica dei migliori film di tutti i tempi, scendendo al posto 56 nella stessa classifica stilata dieci anni dopo.http://connect.afi.com/site/DocServer/100Movies.pdf?docID=301 * Risulta al posto n°2 in una classica simile per i film thriller, 100 Years... 100 Thrills.http://connect.afi.com/site/DocServer/thrills100.pdf?docID=250 *È alla posizione n°1 nella miniserie di cinque ore del network Bravo The 100 Scariest Movie Moments (2004). *In una classifica simile, la Chicago Film Critics Association lo pone al sesto posto tra i film più spaventosi mai creati. * Lo squalo mangia-uomini è posto alla posizione n°18 nella classifica dei cattivi dell' AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains, che mostrano i "migliori" cattivi di tutti i tempi.http://connect.afi.com/site/DocServer/handv100.pdf?docID=246 * Si colloca sempre al primo posto nella classifica stilata dagli studenti del Wayne State University sui migliori venti film della 20th Century (2007).P. Bublitz, "WSU students rank the top 20 films of the century." The South End (Detroit) 28 giugno 2007, p. 1. "Just when it was safe to stop looking over movie lists, a new one was recently created by Wayne State students. ... Topping off the list was the 1975 Steven Spielberg blockbuster "Jaws." ... It was a result that thrilled Nicholas Schlegel, the professor who taught the class.". * Nel 2001 la United States Library of Congress ritenne il film "culturalmente significante" e lo inserì nel National Film Registry. * Nel 2005, l'American Film Institute ha votato la frase di Roy Scheider Abbiamo bisogno di una barca più grossa come la n°35 nella classifica top 100 movie quoteshttp://connect.afi.com/site/DocServer/quotes100.pdf?docID=242 * La composizione di John Williams è alla posizione n°6 nella classifica AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores..http://connect.afi.com/site/DocServer/scores25.pdf?docID=222 * Nel 2006 la sceneggiatura del film venne considerata dal Writers Guild of America la 63esima migliore mai scritta. Ispirazione e influenza Lo squalo richiama molte opere artistiche e letterarie, la più nota delle quali è Moby Dick di Herman Melville. Il personaggio di Quint ricorda il Capitano Achab, l'ossessionato capitano del Pequod che dedica tutta la sua vita alla caccia della balena bianca. Il monologo di Quint mostra la sua voglia di vendetta verso gli squali, e anche la sua barca, l'Orca, è chiamata come il nemico naturale degli squali. Nel libro e nella sceneggiatura originale, invece di essere ucciso dallo squalo, Quint muore dopo essere stato trascinato sul fondo dell'oceano da un arpione attaccato alla sua gamba in maniera molto simile alla morte di Achab nel libro di Melville. Un riferimento evidente di queste somiglianze lo si può trovare nella sceneggiatura originale dove Quint è introdotto mostrandolo mentre guarda un adattamento cinematografico di Moby Dick. In ogni caso le scene da Moby Dick potrebbero non essere state date in licenza da Gregory Peck, l'unico ad averne i diritti. La scena finale del film, nella quale gli uomini inseguono lo squalo e tentano di arpionarlo con dei barili galleggianti, avviene come l'inseguimento di Moby Dick nel libro. La prima mezz'ora del film, dove Brody fallisce nel tentativo di convincere la cittadinanza della presenza di un grande squalo bianco al largo delle spiagge, assomiglia ad una composizione di Henrik Ibsen del 1882, Un nemico del popolo. In quest'opera, un ordinario cittadino tenta di fermare una piccola città costiera nel vedere un nuovo insieme di bagni sanitari. Egli ha scoperto che i bagni sono contaminati, ma si dovrà scontrare con la rabbia e reazioni della gente prima di giungere alle sue conclusioni. Qualcuno ha anche notato l'influenza di due film horror fantascientifici degli anni '50, Il mostro della laguna nera e Il mostro che sfidò il mondo. Ci sono anche riferimenti visivi che richiamano altri film come il così chiamato Vertigo shot della reazione di Brody all'attacco di squalo in spiaggia. Questo tipo di ripresa utilizza la tecnica del dollying muovendo in avanti la telecamera mentre nello stesso momento si fa uno zoom all'indietro, creando un effetto visivo reso celebre da Alfred Hitchcock nel suo film del 1958 La donna che visse due volte (titolo originale Vertigo, come l'effetto visivo). Lo squalo fece rendere chiaro quanto un film potesse trarre beneficio da una vasta uscita preceduta da pubblicità massiccia, al contrario di rilasci progressivi dannosi a causa di un'entrata lenta nel nuovo mercato e la diffusione del nome dopo un lungo periodo di tempo. Invece di publicizzare il film con un passaparola, Hollywood lanciò un'efficace campagna promozionale televisiva dal valore di circa $700,000. Un vasto lancio nazionale diventerà lo standard per tutti i colossal dalla fine degli anni settanta ad oggi. Il film provocò cosi tanta paura che le spiagge ebbero un numeroso calo di presenze nel 1975 a causa del profondo impatto del film. Benché sia un classico del cinema d'azione (la sequenza iniziale è stata votata come la miglior scena di paura di sempre dall'Halloween TV special dell'emittente americana Bravo), il film è da molti considerato responsabile di aver esagerato la reale pericolosità degli squali. Benchley dichiarò che non avrebbe mai scritto il libro se avesse saputo che gli squali sono assai meno pericolosi di come si crede, e che è davvero molto raro essere attaccati o addirittura uccisi da uno squalo. Scriverà successivamente Shark Trouble (problema dello squalo), un libro non di narrativa a proposito del comportamento degli squali e Shark Life (vita dello squalo), sempre un libro non romanzato che descrive le sue immersioni con gli squali. Un gruppo di protezione si lamentò del fatto che il film rende difficoltoso il far capire al pubblico che gli squali dovrebbero essere protetti anziché cacciati. Lo squalo diede la forma a molti futuri film horror, tanto che la scenggiatura del film horror fantascientifico del 1979 di Ridley Scott Alien venne soprannomminata degli esecutori: "Jaws in space." (che si può tradurre come "Lo squalo nello spazio") . Il film ha anche ispirato il nome della società di produzione di Bryan Singer, Bad Hat Harry, in quanto suo film preferito. Lo squalo è citato e preso in giro in molti altri film, come nella sequenza d'apertura di 1941: Allarme a Hollywood, diretto dallo stesso Spielberg. Altri riferimenti si possono trovare in Meatballs (1979), L'aereo più pazzo del mondo (1980), Palla da golf (1980), E.T. l'extra-terrestre (1982), Ritorno al futuro Parte II (1989), Clerks - Commessi (1994), Generazione X (1995), In cerca di Amy (1997), Dawson's Creek (1998), Alla ricerca di Nemo (2003), Shark Tale (2004) assieme ad un mezza dozzina di riferimenti in varie scene dei Muppet. Lo show televisivo Saturday Night Live propose numerosi sketch ambientati in una landshark (landa dello squalo), utilizzando musiche ed effetti sonori del film. Jaws è stato trasposto in due videogiochi (Jaws e Jaws Unleashed), un'attrazione nel parco a tema Universal Studios Florida, e due musical: JAWS The Musical!, premiato nell'estate 2004 al Minnesota Fringe Festival; e Giant Killer Shark: The Musical, premiato nell'estate 2006 al Toronto Fringe Festival. È stato inoltre creato un gioco da tavolo. La saga Lo squalo ebbe tre seguiti che non riuscirono ad avere il successo che ebbe l'originale. Infatti essi sono quasi una cover del film originale. Spielberg declinò l'offerta di girare un seguito del film e diresse Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo con Richard Dreyfuss. *''Lo squalo 2'' (Jaws 2) (1978) venne diretto da Jeannot Szwarc: Roy Scheider, Lorraine Gary e Murray Hamilton riprendono i ruoli già interpretati nel primo film. Esso è generalmente considerato il migliore dei tre sequel. *''Lo squalo 3'' (Jaws 3-D) (1983), venne distribuito in formato tridimensionale (3-D), ma vista l'impossibilità di trasmettere l'effetto in televisione o in cassetta il film venne rinominato Lo squalo 3. Dennis Quaid interpreta Michael Brody e Louis Gossett Jr ha una parte nel film. *''Lo squalo 4 - La vendetta'' (Jaws: The Revenge) (1987), diretto da Joseph Sargent vede il ritorno nella saga di Lorraine Gary, ed è considerato uno dei peggiori film mai girati. Benché tutti e tre i film abbiamo avuto un discreto successo al botteghino (Lo squalo 2 e Lo squalo 3 sono tra i venti miglior incassi dei rispettivi anni), critica e pubblico sono rimasti generalmente insoddisfatti da essi. Imitazioni Oltre ai mediocri seguiti, non si contano i film che imitano la storia del capostipite. Uno di questi viene dall'Italia e si chiama L'ultimo squalo (1980), vero e proprio remake dell'originale, diretto da Enzo G. Castellari e interpretato da James Franciscus e Vic Morrow, quest'ultimo nel ruolo del cacciatore di squali Ron Hamer che a fisico, voce e modi è praticamente una fotocopia di Quint. Il film ebbe un buon successo negli Stati Uniti, attirando così le ire della Universal che, dopo una causa per plagio, ottenne il suo ritiro dalle sale. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film del 1975 Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film horror con animali